Cold Love
by Yami-Bastat
Summary: A Vampire hurt D very difficult. But an old couple gives him protection and recovery ... but his tormentor follows him. But he is not alone. There is someone who can help him ... YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Vampire Hunter D****- His eternal love**

_My first story on Fanfiction._^^  
_I hope you like it and you leave me some comments.  
Sorry for the mistakes. (I am from Germany and my English is not the best. But I wanted to show you my Vampire Hunter D- FF :) _

_Prologue _

The cold shook the body, crawled to the young man in the joints and marrow.  
His feet found no support in the dark.  
The trees rustled around him. Branches were chattering. An owl cried.  
The figure was startled.  
Restlessly flitted the look of blue eyes in the darkness.  
Fear and panic crept into his body. The blood roared in his ears, his breath came quickly and got into small pale haze clouds in the cold night air.  
In his fear to be prosecuted- the experience is still so vivid in the mind, although he had fled so long to his poor horse had fallen over from exhaustion death- he overlooked the root.  
His weakened legs lost his balance. He fell into the wet grass. His brown hair spread across the forest floor and covered his face like a shroud.

Yes, he felt like a corpse.

He did not even have enough strength to stand up. He could do nothing more than to lie and wait for the slow death.  
So much he had been through… and now he should finally be free from the torment of life.

_"Darling! See that? There lies something in the grass! "_

His eyelids were still heavy. The voices which he heard in his twilight, he paid no attention. They were probably just a trick of his anxious and tired senses.

_"You're right, Charles! Oh my God ... that's a human! "_

No, he was not a human. He was a dhampir. Half human, half vampire. Wanted by either side of his blood. He was just a shame not to live worthily.

_"Annabeth, I think he is powerless ... we-"_

A pair of dirty boots slid into his blurred vision. Was he wrong or could he hear two hearts beat?  
No... he had to be wrong.  
It was dark around him. The eyelids fell to him.

The darkness around him was getting closer and soon they would have devoured him.

_"Oh, God help us. Charles he is not death, is not it? "_  
_"No, but I fear that he is about. We need to ... or he dies ... "_

Silence.  
And his nightmare began again.


	2. Nightmare

_**AT: Hellysion**_

_Hi,^^_

_Thank you very much!_

_I was soooooooooooooooo happy about the comment from you^_^_

_And thanks for your understanding of my English skills. I hope it will be better and better. ;)_

_So and here is the next chapter. It would have some answers of your questions. _

_I know the problem with the stories to VHD. I don´t know any German fanfiction. I read the mangas and I have two books, but in English. It is sad that in Germany nobody (or few people) knows VHD. I love this anime and D is…he is simply D! XD_

_**And here…the next chapter:3 **_

_**I hope you like it. But be careful! It contains clear slash and torture. The poor D…**_

_1.__A__nightmare_

It should have been a hunting like any other. He had to kill a nobleman and his subordinates: Mutants, werewolves and zombies.  
It was not difficult to have this vermin to be destroyed.  
Alone the noble, a very old vampire had turned out to be a powerful opponent. But in the end the hunter still won.  
Tired, but happy he had returned to his lair. It was a small uninhabited hut with a soft and comfortable mattress. Something he rarely had the last few centuries can enjoy. So he had fallen through the soft bed and its exhaustion in a deep sleep.  
And that was to become his undoing.  
Only when he felt the razor-sharp teeth into his neck he had come to his senses. But it was too late.

The pain was so unexpected that he opened his eyes with a cry. He could hear the slurping. He could feel the blood was sucked from his veins. A heavy body pressed against him, two cold hands held his wrists in an iron grip.  
With difficulty he forced himself to rest.  
The hunter had to try a picture of the situation.  
A vampire had surprised him in his sleep. He was overwhelmed and was smart enough to bite him immediately. And together with the red sap the vampire sucked the power from the body of the dhampir.

The sword of the hunter lean against a chair and was out of his reach. He had nothing to defend himself.  
That was bad.  
Damn bad.  
Somehow he had to stop the vampire's kiss of death and distract him. So that he could reach his sword and then the wretched bloodsuckers would receive the punishment that he had dared to attack the hunter.  
"Who are you?" He muttered between his teeth, ignoring the stinging pain in his neck. His body was found with each new sip weaker and weaker.  
The vampire seemed too focused on his meal than he would have understood the words of the hunter.  
Now he tried it otherwise. With all his might, he braced himself against the body and the handle, tried to somehow exempt. But it was hopeless. The vampire was unusually strong. When he began to believe his attacker would suck him completely empty, he felt broke his teeth from his neck. It was a nasty noise and immediately and as the resistance disappeared the blood was running on the dirty mattress.  
Two blood-red eyes looked at him. They was full of scorn and hatred. But there was something different in the eyes of the vampire: greed.  
"My name is Cedric Dupont, hunter."  
"Dupont? ", he whispered and a shiver went through his body.  
"Your last prey was my brother," the vampire hissed. Anger and vengeance flashed in his eyes as he bent down to him.  
"And you ... you're going to pay for it now ..." Cedric lowered his voice to a threatening whisper. On his pale, aristocratic face was a perverse grin.  
"You know, actually I was going to suck up slowly and painfully. ... And believe me when I say that I've never drunk such a delicious blood, but when I saw you sleeping calmly..."  
Cedric licked his bloody lips and baring his sharp teeth.  
The hunter shivered. Against his will a goose bumps formed on his body. An uneasy feeling came over him when he looked at the human face of the predator.  
"You looked so innocent ... but I've seen you fight. And although I am stronger than my dear little brother Ciel, I wanted to take any risks for my revenge. And when I saw you on that old worn out mattress, how your hair distributed on this moth eaten thing, your bright white figure dressed only in your black leather armor looked ... "  
Cedric sighed, took the hands of his prisoners up to the iron bedstead. He whispered

A few words and his eyes glowed red for a heartbeat.

The hunter pulled the blue eyes and looked up to his hands. Something wrapped around his wrists.

Magical shackles.

He was caught! And there was no escape!

What should he do? What could he do?  
He could not think about it, because Cedric turned his attention.  
The vampire kissed the bloody neck and his tongue glided over the white skin.

"You're a really beauty, hunter called D", Dupont breathed while he opened the leather clothes from his victim.

"What do you want from me, vampire?"

"What I-", the noble laughed dirty, "Oh like sweet and naïve! Stupid, stupid dhampir…"  
He grabbed D's chin.

"I want you. You, your delicious blood and your beautiful body."

Dupont bent down to D and kissed him hard. His kiss was brutal and greedy. His tongue slid across D's lips. The hunter gasped. And in the next moment D felt the tongue from the vampire in his mouth which shameless plundered the wet mouth hollow. Dupont tasted of blood. He tasted of D's own blood.

The dhampir groaned while the noble's hands touched his chest and pinched his rosy nipple. D pressed his blue eyes together and bited on Duponts impudent tongue.

The vampire screamed and let go of him. With a growl Dupont slapped D in his face. D´s lip burst and a fine blood thread ran over his chin.

"You fucking bitch!", the noble cried, "How can you dare to bite me, worthless dhampir?"

D said nothing. D´s eyes flashed with anger an hatred.

"You don´ t want to talk to me?", Dupont growled, "How you like. Then you will just scream and moan for me. I can live with it when you want the hard way."

He smiled sadistically.

D´s eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

But the vampire ignored him. He tore at D´s trousers and pulled them down to his knees. The dhampire struggled, but it was useless. He could do nothing. Duponts touched him in places where no one had touched him before. He bit on his lip because he didn't want to cry. He would not let him win. D closed his eyes and tried to ignore his disgusting touch. But he still felt his hands.

"I will make you to my property, great Hunter", Dupont whispered in his pointed ear.

"You…you can not break me, vampire. I-"

And suddenly, his lower body explodes in pain. A hellish burning went through his small body. D threw his head back and screamed. Never before he had felt such pain!

"What a beautiful scream!", the noble laughed, "Oh, how beautiful close…"

He licked over D´s bloody neck.

"The great vampire hunter D is a virgin- oh, pardon, I mean you _**was**_ a virgin."

The dhampire groaned in pain and whimper came from his mouth. Nausea rose up in him. It was so humiliating and awful. Everything around him was black.

The only thing he saw and felt was the blood red eyes and the incredible pain.

It was a nightmare.


End file.
